


A Wolf's Trust

by Nightshade40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Family, Past Abuse, Semi-Immortality, Twilight References, not twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: I have no idea on where I will be going with this. it popped into my head and refused to leave. anyway enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea on where I will be going with this. it popped into my head and refused to leave. anyway enjoy

Mark Fishbach was rather surprised to get a call from his cousin Tony Stark and not many things surprised him. Mark and Tony were shifters that could become large wolves and both had their own packs. Mark's packs were in Ohio, Sweden and LA while Tony's was in New York. Both cousins were strong willed, loyal and sharp. So to get a call from his cousin was a surprise. "hello Tony", greeted Mark only to frown when his cousin's worried voice came through and Felix who had entered the room shot the shifter a concerned look. "are you sure? alright I am on my way to New York. have you told him? you have a point there", spoke Mark sending several texts on his second phone then smiled when answers were sent back. Felix knew that both cousins were close and would drop anything to help each other so when he was told that they were going to New York there was no shock.

Tony was worried and hated the feeling of being helpless because he had imprinted on Bruce Banner. Fury guessing that it had something to do with the pack ordered him to call someone and so Tony had called his close cousin. Mark's voice was calming him down as he silently panicked. "yes I am sure Mark and no I haven't told him. I am in a room full of spies", explained Tony flipping Fury off after seeing the smirk on his face. Many gaped when the director didn't say anything. Ending the call it only occurred to him that Mark's pack was going to come to New York and he his own was sending texts to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce saw Tony relax when in walked a half Asian man looking all calm and Fury just rolled his eyes. The Asian man was followed by another man with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "hey Mark", greeted Tony eyes amused when Felix shot a look at Rogers who had gone over to greet the two men and the other man Mark shook the Captain's hand before walking over to Tony. "hey Felix", greeted Tony and the blond man said hello while Mark came over to Bruce himself. "Bruce Banner right? I'm Mark a cousin of Tony", said Mark holding a hand out. Bruce shook the hand surprised when Felix came over and introduced himself. 

Mark, Tony and Bruce were working in the lab while Felix watched completely lost at sea. Tony had filled both Felix and Mark in on who Bruce really was. He saw Banner shoot Tony a surprised look when the other shifter poked him with a pointy object while Mark focused on the screen. Rogers stormed in and asked if Tony was crazy. "Jury is out", answered Tony and then the two got into a argument resulting in Rogers leaving the room. Felix was watching Mark who was keeping an eye on the two geniuses and if they noticed then neither said anything. "the twins miss you Mark", said Tony smirking when his cousin twitched before rolling his eyes. "will they let it go? I already been thanked by all of the family including the two of them", whined Mark going over to Bruce who shot Felix a confused look which the Swedish man returned and Tony noticed. he explained, "a few years ago there was a war and many families were involved. during the war Mark took a hit that was meant for a twin called Fred knocking him to the side and instead the wall fell on Mark. the whole family couldn't stop thanking him." Before anything else could be said Fury and some agents came in where a argument broke out soon joined by Rogers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred Weasley is alive!


	3. Chapter 3

There was lots of arguing even Thor joined in though from what Bruce could see was that Mark was trying to stop Tony and Rogers from arguing but was failing in fact Bruce had to admire the Asian's man restraint at the two. In fact even the agents stopped to watch the match between Tony, Mark and Rogers. "big man in a suit of armor. take that away and what does it make you?", said Steve coldly before reeling back and all eyes focused on Mark who glared coldly at Rogers. "leader of a pack, parent, grandparent, philanthropist, genius, billionaire and cousin. take away the serum and what does it make you!?", snapped Mark to the soldier who had gone silent while Felix stepped in front of Rogers and Tony backed up until he was near Bruce. Bruce watched as Felix began calming Tony's cousin down while checking Mark's hand and suddenly the computer tracking the Tesseract beeped alerting everyone to it's where abouts. Then all hell broke loose when a engine broke. "Tony go to the engine and Rogers shut up and help him!", barked Mark after the lab burst sending everyone flying in different directions. Tony and Rogers bolted towards the engine while Mark looked torn. "Felix!", called Mark in a worried tone and Felix called back, "we are ok. go help".

Felix was now facing a huge green creature which he had to guess was the Hulk and was curious. Hulk turned to see Felix who was busy trying to get his leg free and looked at the Hulk. "hey there. you must be the Hulk. i'm Felix", said Felix talking to the Hulk casually while the Hulk walked over to the Swedish man.

Hulk was confused at a puny human. The puny human didn't seem scared of Hulk then the Hulk saw the debris stuck on the human's leg. a high pitch sound rang out that was filled with pain. the human seemed worried and was shouting with a voice full of fear. Hulk didn't like that the human was scared and so he pulled the debris off. "Hulk helped", said the Hulk and the man smiled. "thank you Hulk. could you get us out of here? I need to find someone", said the human called Felix. Hulk gently picked the human up and began jumping through the hole to get them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark had run to see if he could track Loki after getting the scent off the scepter and was soon heading in a direction that a voice was speaking through. Two things he saw was (a: there were two Loki's and (b: one was behind the agent with a knife. Running towards the two his shifted painlessly and jumped with a growl resulting in the agent falling forwards and the knife pierced not it's original target. a loud yelp of pain rang through the air before Mark faced Loki with lip curled revealing the sharp teeth and a deep growl sounded. _Mark! are you ok? we are in New York! what is happening?!_ , came the voice of Shane through the link and soon more voices were joined. _welcome to New York. we have a crazy god called Loki trying to destroy the world and everyone was thrown in different directions. Loki is gone!_ , replied Mark trying to calm his pack down. He sent a image of Loki through the link and the conversation that had happened so everyone was up to date. **Felix is going to kill me,** thought Mark privately.

Coulson was in shock to say as a large wolf appeared out of nowhere and saved his life. Shooting the gun he fired a beam of yellow energy which hit Loki and knocked him through the walls surrounded by smoke. "huh, so that's what it does", said Coulson and he swore the wolf laughed. He couldn't believe on how big the wolf was and wondered where it came from. Fury's voice was calling his name in his ear which he assured that he was unharmed because he had been helped. Fury replied that he was on his way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shane ran through the streets ignoring the people screaming or shouting while pointing as several large wolves of all colors ran past them through the streets: black wolves, brown wolves, white wolves, grey wolves and even reddish-brown wolves. Leo was the beta of the pack so he was leading the pack that had about twenty wolves and two were even Mark's former mates. Shane, Leo and the pack arrived to see monsters flying through the air, destroying buildings and more coming through a hole in the sky. Several more wolves joined only from Tony's pack: Dorea, Crystal, Theresa and Hadrian with their pups: Peter, Evanna, Connor, Scarlett, Honey, Jasmine, Adelina, Dante and Savino. They like Mark's grandchildren were twelve years old in human form while in their wolf forms they were half of their wolf parent's height and once seventeen or eighteen then they would be the same height. half of Tony's pack were black wolves, brown wolves and red wolves. _Leo! welcome to New York. is this your entire pack_?, said Dorea the beta of Tony's pack and Tony's daughter. _thank you and no this is only half as the others either couldn't come or are protecting our territories in Ohio and Sweden_ , replied Leo his dark gold eyes glowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fury didn't really hate Tony or the packs though he wasn't fond of them and he was hardly surprised anymore but when he arrived at where Agent Coulson was to see the Agent unharmed with a large wolf standing protectively in front of the man with a knife in it's chest surprised him. The wolf had a ripped ear, bright gold eyes and long, pitch black fur. It wasn't Tony because Tony's form was a tawny coloured wolf with bright amber eyes plus Tony seems to dislike Agent Coulson while this wolf's eyes showed concern, fear and anger. "what happened?", growled Fury ordering medics to come who seemed terrified to approach the wolf once they arrived and Coulson filled Fury in. "we need to remove the knife. can you transform back quickly so the medics can look at you after we remove the knife?", spoke Fury to the black wolf that appeared to roll his eyes. From then he got to watch the medics approach the wolf and quickly pulled the knife out flinching when a growl was heard. Soon however the wolf shifted effortlessly to human revealing Mark with a black shirt on that had a hole in it. "Mark, how long until your pack arrives in New York?", asked Fury watching the medics clean the wound and bandage it after the shirt was removed. "they are already here", replied Mark.

Felix ran to the room where the yelp sounded and saw Mark with a bandage on him. The brown eyes met blue ones before the shifter got a armful of Felix with tears silently pouring down. Mark's phone rang where the name "Tony" was shown and the phone was answered. "hey Hulk", greeted Mark with a wave while Felix spoke to Tony and the Hulk waved back.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki had arrived at Tony's tower feeling proud of himself and was surprised when Tony had arrived calmly began talking to him after arriving. "please tell me you are here to appeal to my humanity", joked Loki with a sinister smile though Tony was not impressed. "uh actually I am going to threaten you", said Tony in a matter of fact tone. Loki laughed, "you should have left your armor on for that". Silently shapes were filling into the room making Tony give a small smile. "yeah", said Tony nonchalantly walking down the steps carrying a drink, "it's seen a bit of mileage and you got that scepter. would you like a drink?". By then several large shapes were in the room. "stalling me won't change anything", said Loki thinking he caught onto Tony's plan but then something made him pause. "no, no, no I am threatening you", emphasized Tony watching as Loki clearly grew frustrated at Tony's words so he turned to looked out the window and snapped, "the Chitauri are coming. nothing to change that. what am I to fear?". Tony smiled when a growl sounded and the god saw that he was surrounded by a pack of wolves. "the avengers and them", said Tony pointing at the wolves that had their lips curled revealing the sharp teeth. "I've met the so called avengers", Loki said calmly and the silent implied 'and gotten away from them' was heard. Tony narrowed his eyes but continued, "not only have you pissed off a pair of master assassins, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a demigod and a living legend but you also pissed off the wolves who would love nothing better to kill you".

On the room the tesseract finally got up to the correct level and as the blue energy spun around it came and a blue energy shot into the sky forming a portal. On the other side of it the Chitauri saw the light from the Earth's sky and began flying through. On the ground both wolves and humans noticed. A howl rang through picked up by another then another and then there was song of howls echoing around. The war of New York was going to start with one side aiming to kill and the other side aiming to protect.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sped towards the invading army which kept coming from the portal. Down in the streets people were getting out of cars and taxi's to look at Tony in his suit in the air fighting against the army. Some of the Chitauri got past Tony and sped down to attack the people who began to go into groups making themselves a larger target only the army found three wolves attacking them. Loki at Stark Tower having recovered from Tony's repulse blast had summoned his armor. He stood watching the streets of Manhattan explode upon impact with laser blasts until the sound of Thor landing on the observation deck with his hammer raised to fight.

The NYPD drove up in their cars as civillians ran through the street screaming their head off and getting under the paws of the wolves as if they didn't know how to do anything else. The cops excited their cars but only stared in shock at all the giant wolves fighting and Tony flying over ahead drawing the Chitauri after her. Finally the quinjet arrived carrying the others and Natasha made contact with Tony, "Stark we are on your three and heading northeast." Tony looked relieved but didn't stop as he instructed them, "Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you". He flew past the fight raging between Thor and Loki who were both landing painful hits. Felix had managed to get to the tower where he watched the fight between the two and eyed the scepter. He saw his chance when he saw that Thor and Loki had resorted to having a fist fight. Running he headed for the weapon so that he could help. He turned to look at the portal and saw a leviathan had followed the other members of the Chitauri through. It swooped down to ground level and completely smashed a terminal but that was the least of anyone's worry. From it's sides some rope of a sort flew out with each carrying a member of the Chitauri. "MARK!", shouted Felix hoping that his wolf answered and heard a howl before several large shapes ran dodging the people. The members of the Chitarui landed on the buildings opposite of each other crashing through windows and attacking members of the public. A roar sounded and the Hulk appeared attacking the Chitarui.

Clint, Steve and Natasha were crouched behind a over turned taxi as they tried to figure out how to get the people trapped in the building. In the sky Tony rounded the corner followed by the leviathan. "brought the party", said Tony and Natasha asked puzzled, "how is that a party?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. I have news! I have to post today because tomorrow I will having my first night sleeping at my new house and it currently has no internet. the sleep over was supposed to be on the day after tomorrow but plans had to be changed but i will be back soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The battle went on with Steve, Clint, Tony, Natasha and the wolves each taking a leviathan down and the Chitarui were still fighting on. At one point Steve was attacked from behind by a chitarui only for it to be ripped apart by two wolves while Steve saved the trapped civilians. He went to thank the wolves only to find that they had left and was left looking confused. He watched as civilians were escorted out by the army and one waitress paused to look at Steve worriedly before leaving as he stood in the clearing. Fury was facing the council and arguing with them calmly. "Director Fury the council has made a decision".  
"I recongise the decision made but as it is a stupid ass decision I chosen to ignore it", retorted Fury.  
"Director you are closer than any of our subs. you scramble the jet", the head council informed him.  
"This is the Island of Manhatten, Councilman. Until I am certain the team can't hold it, I will not set a nuclear weapon off at a civilian population", Fury snapped.  
"If we don't hold them there then we will lose everything", said the councilman attempting to persuade Fury who stood his ground.  
"If I send that bird out then we already have", said Fury dismissively and ending the phone call. 

Loki tried to fire a beam at Natasha from the craft he was riding but it went wide and missed Natasha who sighed. He continued following her so she called out to Clint who fired a arrow that Loki caught only for the arrowhead to explode sending Loki crashing into Stark Tower observation deck. Natasha leaped from the craft and flipped through the air before landing on the roof of the Tower. As Loki stood up Hulk leaped up in front of him and slammed through the window. It had appeared that Loki had finally gotten to the edge, "enough!". Hulk looked between confused and angry then Loki continued, "you are all beneath me! I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by..." Loki was cut off as the Hulk simply grabbed Loki's foot and pulled him then began slamming him from side to side into the floor at high speed. When he finally had enough the Hulk let go and walked away scoffing, "puny god".


	10. Chapter 10

Felix approached the Tesseract as Doctor Selvig said weakly, "the scepter..." Felix turned to face him saying, "Doctor" while trying to see if he was truly back to normal. Selvig continued, "Loki's scepter, the energy. The Tesseract can't fight it but you can't fight yourself". Felix walked over and crouched in front of the Doctor and said, "it's not your fault. you didn't know what you were doing." Selvig told Felix that he had put a safety to cut the power source and the scepter might be able to close the portal. Thor had managed to get a craft and knocked two members of the Chitarui off it with Mjolnir but as he was interrupted as he tried to steer it away when one of the leviathans flying right towards him. Tony flew alongside it and began firing the lasers at it's armor. On different roof tops Clint and the Hulk were destroying the aliens. Clint managed to jump off the building he was on as lasers hit it causing the building to explode. On the other rooftop a large group of aliens went firing at the Hulk only to be attacked by several wolves and the Hulk amongst the mass of fire and smoke.

"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override the order 7-Alpha-1-1", informed the councilwoman to the pilots who got ready to take off. Hill was quick to notice and told Fury, "sir we have a bird in motion. Anyone on deck! we have a rogue bird in motion. we need to shut it down! Repeat, take off is not authorized!" Fury sprinted from the room. Fury ran out onto the deck with a gun that he had gotten from the armory on the way and fired. He managed to take the wing off of one plane but another flew past. He reached for his com link, "Stark, do you hear me? you have a missile heading straight for the city."  
"How long?", asked Tony getting distracted from the fight and was saved by Shane and Dorea from getting hit over the head.  
"Three minutes max. It would wipe out midtown", Fury informed him.

Shane glanced around seeing aliens and wolves everywhere even Thor and Steve. He saw them catch their weapons and Steve took a hit to stomach where he was already hurt if Shane had to guess. He suddenly let out a yelp when something hit his shoulder and he saw that one of the Chitarui had fired at him. Snarling he ran and jumped into the air where he grabbed the leg of the Chitarui then pulled resulting in the two falling and straight away Shane ripped the arms off then lunged at the next one aiming for the head. 

In Ireland and Britain were two men watching in horror at the News as the battle was being shown. In fact it was being shown everywhere, "the streets of New York City has become a battle ground. The Army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly they are outmatched and i have to say that in all my years of reporting that i have never seen anything like this", said the reporter. People from Ohio, Sweden, LA and Idaho were all watching the horror scene as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly all around the remaining Chitarui dropped to the ground and even the leviathans powered down crashing on top of buildings as everything game to a halt. Thor, Steve, Natasha and the wolves looked around in confusion as Tony who had flown the nuke into the portal had his eyes flickered shut as he fell. Suddenly the light of a explosion reached the team and Felix faltered before turning back to the Tesseract and pushed the scepter in completely in cutting the connection which was keeping the portal open. As the energy stopped transmitting a last beam shot up and the portal began to close. Tony who was still falling managed to make it through before it closed but he wouldn't stop falling. Felix could only watch as the Hulk caught Tony while slowing the descent by digging his heels into the building then he softened the landing by jumping onto a car and skidding to a halt. Suddenly the sound of his phone ringing made Felix jump and felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the name: _Sean_. 

**_There was darkness all around him and no pain. He couldn't feel the link or hear the voices of his pack which was scaring him yet at the same time he felt peace. Suddenly he heard a loud, angry roar._** Tony's eyes flew open and he gasped loudly. Steve's attention was drawn to Tony as the Hulk continued to roar. "what the hell?", said Tony breathily as he came back to conscious state and Thor's expression turned to bewilderment. The familiar feeling of the link came back to him and he felt relieved. Back in Stark Tower the god Loki was pulling himself up only to find himself facing Steve, Natasha, Tony, Hulk, Clint, Thor and Felix. "If it's all the same to you. I would like that drink now", said Loki to Tony. 

"Despite the devastation of what had been confirmed as a extra-terrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of a group called The Avengers with the help of several large wolves has been too many a cause not only for comfort but for a celebration", said the reporter as clip after clip was shown of people wearing merchandise to show support to a specific Avenger. Thor was escorting Loki forward on the bridge of New York. Clint and Natasha walked towards some wolves with Tony now having left the armor was in his wolf form facing Mark and the other pack. Steve and Bruce came up alongside the spies. "Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers and wolves themselves. Their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance..."   


	12. Chapter 12

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Oliver Wood and Luna Stark nee Lovegood had watched the fight silently cheering when the alien army and Loki was losing. Once the battle ended their wolves came: Hadrian, Theresa, Cristal, Dorea, Peter, Evanna, Connor, Scarlett, Honey, Jasmine, Adelina, Dante and Savino. Eyes turned to see Tony arriving last with a man with him and several other people. They were introduced as Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor and Clint Barton.  
"I'm Blaise Zabini and these are Oliver Wood, Luna Stark and the famous Weasley twins Fred and George", greeted Blaise and pointing to the others as he introduced them.  
"Is Mark here?", asked Fred and all the wolves looked in different directions.  
"I think Mark said that he and Felix needed to go back home with the pack", answered Bruce and watching the faces crumble then they left the room with Cristal following them.  
"who are Mark and Felix?", asked Rogers feeling confused like the others and watched as all the wolves left except for Dorea and Theresa.  
"they are youtubers called Markiplier and Pewdiepie. They record videos for people to watch on the internet", explained Oliver only to be met with even more confused looks so Tony who had walked out asked JARVIS to show videos that the two had made. 

A few days after the battle Bruce noticed that Tony seemed to be avoiding him and even when he tried to talk to the genius it resulted in Tony hiding away. It was beginning to frustrate the doctor. JARVIS gave him Mark's number and after thanking the AI he called the youtuber. Clint and Natasha stayed out of it even stopping Steve and Thor had the problem explained. At dinner time Rhodey had arrived and gone straight to Tony's locked bedroom. Five minutes later Rhodey asks for Bruce to follow him and to the doctor's surprise he was led into Tony's room. Inside on a desk was notes, pictures and clips playing.  
"Tony isn't here. He wants me to explain some things", said Rhodey after closing the door.  
"where is Tony?", asked Bruce though he couldn't take his eyes away from the videos of a large wolf playing with some pups. He recognized the pups as Theresa, Dorea, Hadrian and Cristal.  
"Tony is out with Hadrian, Theresa, Cristal, Dorea, Peter, Evanna, Connor, Scarlett, Honey, Jasmine, Adelina, Dante and Savino patrolling. They caught wind of a intruder. Bruce we need to talk", said Rhodey eyes focused on the scientist. Seeing that he has the Bruce's attention fully he spoke, "when Tony called and told me that he imprinted on you it had him panicking. Imprinting twice happened with only three other wolves and one was Cristal." Bruce remembered the red she-wolf with emerald green eyes with the twins while Rhodey continued, "according to Tony the way shape shifters say it is that when a shape-shifter imprints on someone, he becomes unconditionally bound to them for the rest of his life. When it happens, everything else in his life becomes secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect his soulmate. If you reject him then he will respect your choice". Bruce looked at the notes and pictures after being left alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel and Crowley were Dean Winchester's least favorite people with one being a Archangel and the other a demon but he also knew that they were Sam's imprints. Dean himself had a imprint who was in New York working with the FBI so he made himself known to the FBI by picking up his imprint occasionally. Dean also knew that wolf law stated that no one was allowed to harm or kill a wolf's imprint be another wolf or human. Gabriel had thanked Theresa, Jasmine, Dieter and Aurora for saving his life back in 2010 as well as stopping Sam from charging back in. The result was that Gabriel received the cold shoulder from Sam for a while but he never ignored Gabriel or Crowley fully. Dean in his wolf form had flaxen colored fur and green eyes while Sam's wolf form had dark brown fur and amber eyes. The two brothers had a problem and that was the other pack of wolves including the alpha of the pack who kept challenging the brothers until Dean told the alpha to get lost and don't keep bothering them. Dean knew that his pack would soon be expecting a litter and thought about getting his own mate.  _Dean? You want to go to New York?_ , came his brother's voice through the link as the dark brown wolf walked up to him.  _Neal needs help but we can't move because you need to stay safe_ , answered Dean until a familiar shape came running followed by three others. It turned to be Neal with Mozzie on his back being chased by members of the other pack. The two wolves ran until they stood in front of the wolf and man. Growling the three other wolves backed away and left. Mozzie and Neal quickly explained what has happened causing Dean to growl loudly. Mozzie got off and Neal shifted to human form followed by Dean while Gabriel and Crowley appeared out of no where. "You two will be staying with us and Mozzie would be welcome to join the pack. No one will get either of you", welcomed Dean before introducing Bobby, Gabriel, Crowley and Sam. 

Peter Burke had let Neal escape but now he couldn't find the con man or Mozzie anywhere and Neal wouldn't answer any calls. He was reassured because Agent Fowler hadn't caught his friend. One day however a lady with long raven black hair and bright green eyes walked in all casually before heading to Peter and gave him a letter with a smile then left. The Agent recognized Neal's writing. He silently read it before relaxing though he still tried to pin point where his friend was. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sean who was called Jack by his family and friends was not stupid when it came to the wolves and his mates. Jack wasn't a shifter but he was a imprint and had met the pack. He had noticed that Felix, Bob, Wade, Tyler and Nathan were very protective. He also noticed that two wolves in particular showed signs of being abused though he wanted to ask them Jack didn't know how to bring it up. He had met the other imprints in the pack: Felix (Mark's), Molly (Wade's), Mandy (Bob's), Charlie (Leo's), Bill (Amissa's) and Neville (Haley's).  
"i'd thought there would be more imprints with how big the pack is", said Jack watching the wolves play fight while he rested against Mark's wolf form. Neville snorted at the Irish man from where he was sitting against a tree.  
"finding a imprint is hard for the wolves and more often they never find theirs. There were three other wolves in the pack but they left and took their imprints with them", explained Neville. Jack saw him nod to a large reddish-brown wolf with grey eyes who was chasing Leo and Felix saw the confused look on Jack's face.  
"that is Shane. He wants a imprint but he is happy with his girlfriend and loves her very much", explained Felix as he sat in a tree above Charlie and Neville next to Mark and Jack. They watched as Tyler approach Mark and went into a playful crouch then bolted with the black wolf following and Jack was caught by Bill who let him go once the Irish man had steadied himself.  
"will any of the others leave?", asked Jack eyes on Mark play fighting with Tyler though the other imprints could only shrug unsure then he remembered seeing large scars on Mark, Bob, Tyler, Wade, Shane and several others.  
"how did the pack get those scars? the long one on Mark's back, Shane's left back leg and...", began Jack before hesitating worried about continuing though Bill and Charlie understood what he was asking.  
"before Mark met Felix or Bob and Wade met their imprints there was a large war that the packs helped. We wouldn't have won without them. Mark, Tyler, Wade, Bob, Shane, Nate, Tony, Theresa, Dorea, Cristal, Hadrian, Jasmine, Seth, Eclipse, Jayden, Amissa, Aurora, Haley, Itsuki, Destery, Bryce and Neal. Neither of them got out unscathed. Mark took a hit for Fred a younger brother me and Charlie, Shane got his when fighting two people and Tony got a deep cut from another enemy protecting Blaise", said Bill seeing Jack's surprised look.

Mark wondered over in his human form looking relaxed after playing and sat down against a tree. He saw that Felix and Jack were looking through a book which got him curious so he went over and blinked. There were photos of Mark, Tyler, Wade, Bob, Shane, Nate, Tony, Theresa, Dorea, Cristal, Hadrian, Jasmine, Leo, Seth, Eclipse, Jayden, Amissa, Aurora, Haley, Itsuki, Destery, Bryce, Sam, Dean, Sherlock, Mycroft and Neal in both forms doing different things.  
"who took these photos?", asked Wade who had wondered over to see what got everyone interested. Neville looked nervous as he answered.  
"everyone. students, other pack members and teachers". Wade saw a photo of him hugging Mark and he remembered that it had happened after the walls collapsed.


	15. I'm Stuck

hey everyone so I started work again which means I will be posting on different days real sorry. Also I need your help. I have ran out of ideas for any chapters. Normally I would have a chapter all ready to go but I am out of ideas. I will be trying to think of a chapter but if you have any ideas, suggestions for any chapter/chapters then please don't be afraid to tell me. I would love to hear from everyone.


	16. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow my brain came up with this after a while of writers block. hope you enjoy it!

Shane arrived at Mark's den in the forest in LA where he knew that the leader had a litter of pups and Shane wanted to see the pups. The den was a large cave where there were several more caves in different directions and it was big enough for a whole pack of large wolves could stay in. He entered a room where there was a large black wolf sleeping with five small bundles against the belly. Getting closer he saw that there were two black pups, a white pup, a tan pup and a red pup. Backing away he left the mother and pups alone and headed outside. He had a phone call to make to some certain youtubers even as the other members went to look. Tony had managed to get Felix and Jack all the way to LA where they encountered Shane who led them to the cave then inside. They soon saw the pups at Mark's belly and smiled though wondered who the actual father was as well as the genders. Sitting down against a wall of the den next to each other they began whispering names to suggest. They were making sure not to wake the black wolf since they weren't sure if they would be recognized by the shifter. They weren't happy that the wolf had been a month pregnant during the battle of New York. 

"Tony can we talk?", asked Bruce seeing the large wolf growling at Rogers with anger and honestly the only reason hasn't attacked was because Rhodey and Bruce were there. Bruce had been thinking about the imprint part even asked the other shifters and imprints for their opinions. Growls were heard as Rogers found himself surrounded by the pack and the other members of the Avengers didn't seemed inclined to help not even Thor. The tawny wolf turned to look at Bruce before turning and follow the scientist to a large room where JARVIS closed the door. "right so Rhodey told me about the imprinting and how you imprinted on me", began Bruce smiling a bit at the bewildered look that Tony was giving him. He couldn't blame Tony for that look because even Bruce himself had no clue on what he was saying so he decided to spit it out, "I won't mind being your imprint Tony but could we take it slow?". " _sure we can take it slow_ ," came Tony's voice in his head resulting in a shocked look on the scientist's face.  _"you accepted the bond so you'll hear voices from anyone in the pack. it's part of the link be it imprint, family or normal. we'll try not to overwhelm you_ ", said Tony and Bruce heard Tony's laugh. Walking over he stretched out a hand then once close enough placed it on Tony's face. "thanks Tony", said Bruce with a smile towards the wolf. 

Finding out that Natasha, Thor, Clint, Phil and Fury weren't part of the pack made things interesting when Rhodey or Bruce were talking to any of the shifters because either could be having a conversation and the others wouldn't know what it was. Bruce found that everyone with the link would respect his privacy but there were times when he got surprised like when he asked a question out loud then someone would ask through the link in what the question was. Rhodey told him to blame the shifter's sharp hearing and sometimes stray thoughts would get through the link but other than that no shifter or imprint would invade his privacy in any way. The conversations between the wolves were interesting to listen to sometimes.  


	17. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter will try to make longer ones. Enjoy!

Felix was the father of four pups while Jack had one pup much to his surprise. The pups were named: Damian, Raiden, Haneul, Grace and Timathea. "They are beautiful Mark", said Jack holding Raiden up knowing that they were too young to learn how to shift into their human form. He had asked when they start learning to shift. " _not anytime soon_ ", replied Shane eyes on the pups once Jack placed Raiden with his siblings. Shane saw the curious looks and knew what they were wondering about so he explained, " _their eyes open around 11 to 15 days then in 20 days they can hear and 21 days they emerge from the den. growing up takes time so shifters tend to remain in wolf form as well as for protection._ " Jack hesitated then turned to ask his wolf, "could we see some of your past? we know that you shifters are old and have seen many wars but we don't know much. please Mark". There was a hesitance before Mark agreed then told Shane to contact Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Luna, Blaise, Oliver, Hadrian, Dorea, Theresa and Cristal. The reddish-brown wolf left to do as told. Soon there were sounds of loud gun shots followed by blurs running before stopping leaving Jack and Felix to take in a bunch of males with bright red hair and blue eyes. " _Jack_ _and Felix meet Fred, George, Blaise, Luna and Oliver. In laws to Tony but Fred and George are the younger brothers of Bill and Charlie_ ", introduced Mark. Jack and Felix greeted them. " _Fred, Blaise, Oliver, Luna and George meet my imprints Jack and Felix. They want to go to the past and see the memories._ ", continued Mark while Blaise, Oliver, Luna, Hadrian, Dorea, Cristal and Theresa looked at Damian, Raiden, Haneul, Grace and Timathea. Fred and George looked at the pups while Bill and Charlie talked to Jack and Felix.

 


	18. chapter 17

"are you really going to look at the memories? you might find some things that you will regret", came Tony's voice making Felix and Jack turn to see the billionaire leaning against the door frame casually. They were surprised at how relaxed he was but then remembered that he was Mark's close cousin but most of all it was Tony Stark who refused to play by the rules.  
"who sent you?", asked Felix meeting the shifter's eyes. He noticed that Tony's eyes were dark amber that appeared cold but warm at the same time.  
"Amissa sent me", said Tony shrugging and Felix remembered Amissa. She was the mate of Bill Weasley and was the oldest daughter. She looked more Asian like her siblings with the love of being sarcastic. He supposed that she and her siblings looked more Asian due to the fact that both Mark and Nate were half Korean.  
"why shouldn't we see the memories? we could learn more about Mark and the shifters", spoke Jack feeling confused and worried.  
"you might end up hating Mark for some things and that will end up breaking him. Imprints are the world for shifters. In fact those years ago Felix saved Mark", said Tony looking behind him before turning back to them.  
"I saved Mark? how?", asked Felix and Tony was about to respond when suddenly Fred ran up and said that there was a fight. Tony, Jack and Felix followed the wizard to outside where they found Shane and Mark facing off. 

Both wolves circled each other though it seemed the fight was more out of fear then anything when it became obvious as Shane was attacking recklessly so Mark dodged before tackling the reddish-brown wolf onto the floor only for Shane to grab a black ear making Mark yelp then a growling was heard followed by whimpering when Mark grabbed Shane's throat with his teeth even while the other wolf struggled and scratched the black wolf's sides. Jack was grabbed by Felix to stop him from charging into the fight and the Irishman looked at Felix with fear.  
"it will be ok", assured the Swedish youtuber while watching the fight then eventually Shane stopped struggling and a whine was heard. They watched the black wolf release the other wolf and the two stared at each other before Shane's tail wagged slowly then the link opened up for every imprint again. Felix released Jack who ran over to the black wolf while Tony after shifting to his wolf form went over to Shane and nudged him to his paws.  
"bloody hell that was scary", said Fred or George since Felix still couldn't tell them apart sometimes. Felix had to agree because while it wasn't the first time a fight broke out between pack members it still scared him to see the shifters fight. From the way that Shane and Mark were acting it looks like all had been forgiven. He walked over to the black wolf and checked the scratches.


	19. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. If you have any suggestions, any questions then feel free to put them in the comments. Hope you enjoy the chapter

Turns out the reason that Shane lost control was because of another youtuber who wouldn't leave him alone so Tony offered to "help" the youtuber though the offer was declined. Amissa, Haley, Leo, Cristal and Tyler were patrolling when Amissa caught the scent of some more wolves. They were the Winchesters and their mates though why they were close to the territory was confusing. Amissa was always amazed at how Shane, Jack, Felix, Bob, Wade and Mark managed to balance youtube, the pack and their mates. The pack was large. The wolves: Shasta, Takara, Kogane, Sanya, Regulas, Dakota, Jade, Hope, Leo, Amissa, Haley, Hayate, Itsuki, Destery, Seth, Bob, Wade, Tyler, Nate, Shane, Haneul, Raiden, Grace, Timathea, Damian and Mark. The imprints: Molly, Amanda, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Felix and Jack. It left Amissa wondering sometimes if the pack should separate but was hesitant to mention it. 

By the time December came around the pups had been growing up and could hear and see. They also loved exploring so the pack were often trying to track them down if they wonder off though everyone agreed that losing the pups was asking for the wrath of Felix, Jack and Mark. They also had to resist swearing which was difficult. Timathea and Damian loved having Shane pupsit them because he would play games with them and tell scary stories. Amissa had a habit of taking photos while Haley would record the interactions. Felix and Jack had considered moving in with their mate but the shifter kept refusing saying that they couldn't leave their country or family behind so in the end they went back to Sweden and Ireland. Mark, Wade, Bob and Tyler went back to Ohio with the pack while Nate and Shane moved back to LA. 

Shane found amusement how no one was fazed about two large wolves patrolling LA though he had to thank Haley for it as she would upload video about the pack and the members. He had subscribed to her channel and loved watching the videos. She would put the names on the screens and arrows pointing to the wolves. There was no video of his fight with Mark thankfully since he didn't want questions asking why he had fought his leader. Tony had a litter of his own: Kai, Dante, Rosa and Alessandra. Shane faintly noticed that the packs were growing and faintly considered creating a pack of his own but shook the idea off.


	20. Chapter 19

Two years have past since Mark had pups and two years since the attack of New York. Two years since Shane fought Mark and there had been peace. Tony had pups of his own now and Mark had gained another imprint though it was a accident. The imprint was another wolf shifter who imprinted back much to everyone's amusement and Mark was expecting another litter. Wade nearly killed the other shifter only to be stopped by Mark. Shane had come across his imprint by accident in LA and told his girlfriend Lisa who encouraged him to speak to the imprint. 

Shane walked through the forest as he patrolled his territory especially due to the fact that there was another shifter near and he had to think. Having broken up with Lisa because it wouldn't be fair to her when he had imprinted and he felt grateful that she understood. He had also separated from Mark's pack to start his own which some of the members had joined. His pack was small with Hayate a snowy white wolf with bright green eyes, Destery a black wolf with amber eyes, Jade a red furred she-wolf with dark green eyes and Kogane a red furred she-wolf with gold eyes. Jade and Kogane were cousins as well as the youngest in the pack. The Winchesters had gotten pups of their own and was raising them carefully. He guessed that the difference between the La Push shifter gene is that it is rare for a female to shift and the shifter gene that Shane along with others have is that it is normal for a female to shift. 

Jade and Kogane had told him to either talk to his imprint or go on a dating site but Shane didn't realize they were serious so one day they told him that they created accounts for him on Tinder and Bubble without him knowing. Destery and Hayate had laughed at him for a long time but regardless Shane talked to some people on those sites. Even his new friend Drew found it funny after finding the truth from Shane.  
"what is your imprints names?", asked Kogane her brown eyes bright with excitement and Shane groaned.  
"I don't know! I just accidently bumped into him and imprinted then ran away! I didn't ask for his name!", snapped Shane while playfully chasing the cousins around the house. All in all he was happy with his current pack. He knew that the pack were going to get bigger eventually and add more members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey how are you? sorry it took a while but I manage to create this chapter so yeah this story hasn't died I promise. If I don't post then don't worry I am working the chapters out as I have a bit of writers block on some stories. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and there will be more to come


End file.
